Motion control systems can be designed as open loop or closed loop systems. An open loop system usually includes a controller and a motor connected to a drive with no feedback devices. A closed loop system is typically a controller and a motor connected to a drive with feedback devices also connected between the motor and the controller, forming the closed loop.
In a typical multi-axis closed loop system, such as a servo motor-based configuration, a motion controller is wired to a power supply. The motion controller is then wired or connected to a breakout box. Each axis in the system requires a drive amplifier, which also must be wired to a power supply. The control lines from the motion controller to the drive are connected through the breakout box. Connected to each drive is one servo motor. Commands and power between the drive and the motor are connected through a series of command lines. Encoders on the servo motor provide position feedback to the motion controller and are connected through a series of lines to the break-out box.
Each axis in a motion control system typically includes a series of limit switches or home switches. These are also connected to the breakout box. A single axis in a typical multiaxis system can have, for example, 32 individual connections. An eight-axis system might have over 260 individual connections. A system with this many connections is very complicated, time consuming to install, and requires extensive knowledge and experience on the part of the technician installing the system. Systems such as this are prone to miswiring and other costly mistakes during installation. After the system is installed, future maintenance and repairs are also complicated and prone to mistakes.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for simplifying the assembly, installation, maintenance, and operation of multiaxis motion control systems.